


Boy You Got Me Buzzin'

by crackalackattack



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackalackattack/pseuds/crackalackattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But her eyes make your heart skip a beat. Under long, curling lashes are the loveliest irises you’ve ever seen, a rich pink that nearly glows in the neon lights. You don’t even like pink and you think it’s the most fitting color on her.</p><p>“So ya just gonna stare, pretty boy, or do ya wanna dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy You Got Me Buzzin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> So this little piece of self-indulgence was inspired by http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/ and their art found here: http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/35668645033/one-day-ill-have-drawn-all-the-sollux-pairings
> 
> The way to my fanfiction heart is through rarepairs.
> 
> Also, I didn't bother to proof-read this, so if you find any mistakes (grammatical errors mostly), let me know and I'll fix 'em!
> 
> EDIT: Can someone please tell me how to embed a link here?

This rave is shit, and your friends are shit for dragging you here.

You know Terezi likes to come here because of the colors. The crazy flashing lights must be an explosion of taste to her unique senses, and the frenetic energy of the place gets her grooving in no time at all. This kind of high-energy club is much more her scene than yours or Karkat’s. However, your short and crabby moirail goes along with it because he can’t tell Terezi no, and if he’s going to be subjected to the mindless migraine-inducing swells of music and drunken hollering, then he sure as fuck isn’t going to suffer alone.

You’re pretty sure Terezi’s under-dressed for any occasion. She’s wearing tight jeans and sneakers, but her top is a flimsy piece of material with no back, and she didn’t bother to wear a bra. In fact, when she goes out on the dance floor and starts swaying back and forth, you catch a lot of side-boob when the fabric rustles forward. So does Karkat, and you give the shrimp a hard time as he tries his best not to stare.

You’re pretty sure he’s over-dressed for any occasion with a clean long-sleeved shirt under a suit jacket and slacks that are a little too long for his legs. One of his dress shoes has a scuff on the toe, but otherwise he’s in mint condition. He was going to leave his mop of hair unattended, but Kanaya gave him a quick comb despite his protests and you keep telling him he looks like a nervous school boy waiting to pick up his date for the prom. He elbows you in the arm and you shove him out towards the dance floor. He gives you a nasty glare before he makes up his mind and starts dancing with Terezi.

You order drinks at the bar for your friends and stew for the next several minutes because you can’t have any yourself. Bad things tend to happen when you drink, and despite Aradia’s reassurances that she’s fine, you still feel guilty about what happened. Since then you never liked going out, but Kanaya and Terezi insisted that you have some fun. They even picked out some clothes, and you admit that the colors look good on you: a casual black jacket with a mustard-yellow collar and red cuffs with matching jeans and boots going up to mid-shin. They even found a strap for your glasses with blinking lights to match the rave atmosphere. You look stylish, but you don’t feel it.

You also heard that Ampora was going to come here and you just can’t stand him. If anything drives you to drinking again, it’ll be him dispensing some unwarranted and pathetically ignorant romantic advice. He’s even hit on you a few times and you came close every time to cleaning his clock. You wonder why Feferi’s still his friend, but she just gives you a sheepish grin.

Terezi snaps you out of your thoughts with a slap on the shoulder. She’s laughing at Karkat and how he’s already out of breath. The truth is that he’s in good physical condition; she’s just that crazy on the dance floor. She takes a few sips of the blue raspberry vodka you ordered, thanks you for the drink and drags Karkat back to the madness before he can even get a drink.

You chuckle at his protests before feeling on the edge again. It hasn’t been that long since you and Feferi separated, and Ampora’s been giving you shit for it. You’re in a rave club that you don’t want to be in surrounded by alcohol that you want but can’t have. You’re being dragged along by friends who just won’t leave you alone when all you want is a little privacy. The more you think about it, the worse your mood becomes and you start to ask the barkeep about a drink-

“Hey guy, how ‘bout a dance?”

You turn and meet a human woman staring at you with a big grin on her face. Usually there’s a fair balance of trolls and humans that frequent this club. You’ve never seen her here before, but she stands out even among humans. She’s wearing a shirt that shows off her shoulders and collar-bone and a belted skirt that’s too short to be considered decent. Her black boots ride up to mid-thigh and you guess the heels are at least four inches. Her skin is impossibly light compared to everyone else and you notice that the flashing colors are dancing over her complexion in a breathtaking manner. Her blonde hair curls at the temples in a lollipop pattern and her purple lipstick gives her a joker’s grin that’s infectious.

But her eyes make your heart skip a beat. Under long, curling lashes are the loveliest irises you’ve ever seen, a rich pink that nearly glows in the neon lights. You don’t even like pink and you think it’s the most fitting color on her.

“So ya just gonna stare, pretty boy, or do ya wanna dance?” She says again and you realize that maybe you’re staring too much. Her smile grows wider and you clear your throat.

“I’m not much of a dancer. Just here with some friends.”

“That’s a cute lisp you have there.” You don’t think she’s teasing you, but you feel embarrassed anyway. “C’mon, one dance is all. You’re the only non-moving body in the joint.” She puts a hand on your arm and gives it a little tug. Reluctantly you leave your stool and join her on the tiled floor.

She’s amused by the lights underneath her feet and laughs at your half-hearted shuffle. Your face is warm and you think you’re blushing, but she doesn’t say anything if you are. Instead, she moves closer and matches her rhythm to yours. She has the same swaying motion as Terezi, but hers is smooth and restrained. It’s admirable the way her body bends from knees to hips to waist to chest. The way she turns her head, cranes her neck and closes her eyes as the beat takes over. It makes you feel guilty for watching her, but you feel mesmerized.

“What’s your name, fly boy?”

She’s looking at you again, expecting an answer with that loose grin. “Sollux. I’m a low-blood.” You don’t know if she cares about your species’ caste system. You doubt she does when she doesn’t respond to your comment.

“Mine’s Roxy. You can call me Ro-Lal, though. Cute nickname I picked up from a friend. Nice to meet ya.” She’s shouting over the music, and you’re starting to pick up on her inebriation. It wasn’t obvious before, but now you can tell she’s had a few drinks. Still, it doesn’t hamper her ability to dance, and you notice a few other guys throwing glances her way. Even Karkat notices for a moment before turning his attention back to Terezi.

After the song ends, she fans herself and laughs from all the buzz of the music and the booze. You give her a smile and stand awkwardly in place, not sure what to do. “C’mon, let’s go to the bar again. Want a drink?”

“No thanks,” you say, but you follow her anyways. She orders a pink martini and asks again if you want anything. You turn her down again. She shrugs and scoots her stool closer.

And the two of you talk. A lot, actually. At first your answers are brief and straightforward, but she starts to get a lot out of you. You open up more and more while she sips on her drink. She licks some of the wetness off her lips at times, and you notice more than you would admit. She tells you about her human friends and how she has the hots for Jane whom you don’t know and how clever she is with computers. The two of you begin to talk about hacking and it turns into a competition to see who has the best hacking story. When she laughs at your successful attempt to breach the security of an Alternian noble and discover his stash of human porn, she concedes that you may be the better hacker. She orders another martini and you swap gamer tags so you can play together sometime.

Your conversation’s interrupted when she perks up at a song and asks you to dance again. You join her in the middle of the club, only this time she brings her drink along. She’s all smiles and energy, but you notice that her dancing is less graceful now. In fact, you’re now taking the lead and trying to steer her away from other dancers, lest they bump into each other. Which she eventually does and starts laughing. The other dancer looks less than pleased and you apologize on her behalf. You then take her by the arm and lead her near the bathrooms, situated in a hallway around a corner opposite of the bar.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink,” you say politely as you lean her against the wall.

“Nah, I’m fine,” she says, despite slurring her words.

“No, I really think you’ve had enough,” you say more firmly. “Here, give me that before you spill it-”

She reaches out and pulls your glasses up. It catches you by surprise and you grab her wrist instinctively, feeling angry and annoyed. But you don’t put your glasses back. Instead you let her stare into your eyes, one entirely red and the other entirely blue. If you ever thought your eyes were freakish and unnatural, it was when your glasses were removed.

But you can see her eyes more clearly now, and that shade of pink is lovelier than you first thought. And the gaze she’s giving you makes you weak in the knees, like she’s entranced by your eyes. In fact, she admits it. “They’re really pretty,” she mumbles, tugging at the glasses. Then her brow furrows as she wonders why she can’t pull them off your head. You grab the frame of your glasses and prop them up on the crown of your head, just in front of your horns. Her hand drops to her side. She blinks and gives you a little smile.

You’re not sure when you moved closer or when your right hand found its way to her hip, but her sharp intake of breath tells you to keep going. Her back is pressed against the wall, her eyes are closely watching your lips and you give her a little kiss on the chin. She laughs a little and mentions that it tickles. You kiss along her cheekbone and she giggles a little more. But your hand has moved down to her thigh, just between the skirt and the top of her boot and you caress the skin there. Her content hum urges you on, and you kiss her neck. She hums again and this time you start licking it. You’re rewarded with a moan, and you step in closer. With one hand placed against the wall, the other creeping its way down her boot and your tongue licking up from her collar-bone to her jaw, you suddenly feel like tonight was worth leaving the apartment.

You’re suddenly interrupted by her laughing, and you pull back in confusion. She sees you and in between fits of giggles she points at her glass. She spilled the rest of her drink on the floor in a small, bright-pink puddle when you were licking her neck. You start to laugh with her. “Okay, you’ve definitely had enough to drink.” She nods and agrees and kisses your lips. You kiss back and she gives you a little bite on the lower lip. After a moment that you wished would continue a little longer, she asks you what time it is. You pull out your phone and tell her. She groans in frustration.

“My friends and I are gonna leave soon.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Yeah, but we got plans. Not everything revolves around ya.”

“Maybe they should.” She smirks.

“Ya got my gamer tag.” He nods. “Then I’ll catch ya ‘round sometime.” Her eyes dart from yours to your lips and she leaves a little peck on your mouth. She whispers, “Adios,” before she walks away, her strut keeping you entranced until she reaches the bar.

You don’t see Terezi until she punches your arm, having just come out of the bathroom. “Found a human, did you?” she teases. You give her a little push back and smile despite her jab.

“At least she’s not a shrimp,” you reply and she cackles. You decide that the rave isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
